hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wait For It
"Life doesn't discriminate '' Between the sinners and the saints It takes and it takes and it takes"'' 'Wait For It '- trzynasta piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Aaron Burr opowiada o swoim romansie z Theodosią - żoną brytyjskiego oficera. Następnie wspomina swoją rodzinę - dziadka pastora, genialną matkę i szanowanego ojca. Stwierdza, że zostawili po sobie dzidzictwo, ale żadnych wskazówek co z nim zrobić. Uważa, że ponieważ życie jest miłość, śmierć i życie, to coś, czym nie można sterować, najlepiej jest po prostu poczekać. Krytykuje on również Hamiltona, który chce zrobić jak najwięcej i jak najszybciej. Tekst BURR Theodosia writes me a letter every day I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away He's on the British side in Georgia He's trying to keep the colonies in line But he can keep all of Georgia Theodosia, she's mine Love doesn't discriminate Between the sinners And the saints It takes and it takes and it takes And we keep loving anyway We laugh and we cry And we break And we make our mistakes And if there's a reason I'm by her side When so many have tried Then I'm willing to wait for it I'm willing to wait for it BURR My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher But there are things that the Homilies and hymns won't teach ya My mother was a genius My father commanded respect When they died they left no instructions Just a legacy to protect BURR/ENSEMBLE Death doesn’t discriminate Between the sinners And the saints It takes and it takes and it takes And we keep living anyway We rise and we fall And we break And we make our mistakes And if there’s a reason I’m still alive When everyone who loves me has died I’m willing to wait for it I’m willing to wait for it Wait for it ENSEMBLE Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it BURR I am the one thing in life I can control ENSEMBLE Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it BURR I am inimitable I am an original ENSEMBLE Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it BURR I’m not falling behind or running late ENSEMBLE Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it BURR I’m not standing still I am lying in wait ENSEMBLE Wait Wait Wait BURR Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb ENSEMBLE Climb Climb Climb BURR He has something to prove He has nothing to lose ENSEMBLE Lose Lose Lose Lose BURR Hamilton’s pace is relentless He wastes no time ENSEMBLE Time Time Time BURR What is it like in his shoes? Hamilton doesn’t hesitate He exhibits no restraint He takes and he takes and he takes And he keeps winning anyway He changes the game He plays and he raises the stakes And if there’s a reason He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit— BURR I'm willing to wait for it I'm willing to wait for it... Life doesn't discriminate Between the sinners and the saints It takes and it takes and it takes We rise We fall And if there's a reason I'm still alive When so many have died Then I'm willin' to— Wait for it... Wait for it... Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)